


Nightmare Neighbors

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta





	Nightmare Neighbors

It’s late or early, and cold, not to mention she feels like a complete dick standing outside in her pajamas. She can’t help it though, she couldn’t go back to sleep after waking up drenched in sweat due to the nightmare she had. She’s had nightmares before but none as gruesome as this one was. And what’s worse it involved her twat of a neighbor, Finn. It made her want to strangle herself.

They were never really on good terms, they had a bit of a spat the day she was moving in over parking and him having to park down the road a bit because of the moving trucks. It wasn’t like they were going to be blocking spaces permanently but he sure acted like that was the case, and proceeded to act like a complete dick about it. Ever since then it’s been prickly snide remarks to one another.

Yet, here she is standing outside of his front door raising her fist to knock. She equally hopes he does, and doesn’t answer the door, but maybe she hopes he does a little more. She hasn’t actually seen him in the past two days but his car is in his parking space now, so she knows he is most likely home, just she’s not sure where he was for those days. It is absolutely none of her business but now that she’s had this bloody nightmare it makes her feel a little on edge. That something bad might have happened. 

She knocks three times, and then waits. It wasn’t very firm knocks being it’s just after three in the morning but enough that he hopefully hears. A few beats pass and she’s ready to knock again just to try one last time, but the door opens enough for, Finn to stick his head out.

“Rae?” he says sleepily, as he squints at her.

“Heyyyy,” she drawls

He opens the door more and steps forward a bit and she presses her lips together. The light from his front porch illuminates him, and he’s shirtless with his pajama bottoms slung low on his hips, and his hair is sleep rumpled.

It makes her feel weird things. It’s far too attractive for this early in the morning is what it is.

“What’s up?” he asks gruffly.

“Um, nothing just…”

Now that she’s faced with him she feels like a complete idiot, because who wakes up their neighbor after a nightmare about them. Ridiculous.

He looks a little more awake now as he says, “You just decided to knock on my door at half three in the morning then?” he smirks.

She furrows her brows, she hates that fucking smirk.

“Wanna come in?” he asks.

“What no!” she screeches a little too loud for the hour.

“Well, then why are you here?” he asks, confusion evident on his face.

She sighs, and looks away briefly before looking back to him, “I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

His features shift to something soft and it kind of makes her want to scream because she’s never experienced this side of him.

“You had a…” he trails off.

“Yes,” she rolls her eyes.

“And you wanted to check on me,” he smiles too brightly for her liking.

“And I did so..” she says meaning to back away but she didn’t.

He barks out a small laugh and then says, “But you hate me,”

She glares at him and huffs, “Just because I said once I hope you get runover doesn’t mean I want you to get runover!”

He snorts a laugh, “Whatever you say,”

“I’m not that horrible, whatever you may think,” she says crossing her arms with a huff.

“Hey, I know you’re not, I don’t think that,” he says softly.

“Yeah, well could have fooled me,” she mumbles.

“Well, as you can see I’m fine.”

“Right, yeah…so I’m just gonna,” she trails off and starts to back away from his house.

She feels like an idiot and wonders if she can actually smother herself to death with a pillow. But that thought leaves because as soon as she hits the bottom of his stairs he calls out, “I’ve had dreams about you, too.”

Confused by what he means she turns around, he’s walked out of his house and is closer now.

“What?” she asks.

“I’ve had dreams that involve you but y’know…” he smirks as he trails off licking over his lips.

“Ew. What!?” Is her automatic response.

He laughs lightly, “You can’t be that surprised, you’re an attractive woman, Rae. And all the glares and snide remarks, it screams foreplay.”

Making some weird flailing hand gestures because she doesn’t know what the fuck he is talking about by foreplay, she says, “What the fuck, Finn?”

“Come on, you know I don’t hate you and you don’t hate me.”

“It is too early for this,” she mumbles.

“That is not a denial!” he says happily.

“Look, I never hated you, alright. Is that what you want to hear?” She huffs, then, “You were the one acting like a twat the day I moved here,”

His face shifts to a look of shame, “Yeah, I know and I apologize for that. I was having a rough day and shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

“Oh. Um, yeah alright,”

“It’s not alright, we’ve been stupid to each other for nearly three months cos I was being a prick, and for that I am truly sorry.”

“It’s…fine now, I get how a bad day can fuck up everything else.”

“Yeah,” he replies.

“Well, I’m gonna,” she points to her house, “Its late,”

“Right, yeah, goodnight, Rae.”

“Night, Finn.” She says and gives him a tight smile.

When she makes it back into her house she forgets all about smothering herself in favor of going over what the hell just happened with, Finn.

–

A few days later she’s outside wondering if she should plant some flowers now that the weather is changing, but before she can get too deep in thought about it, Finn is calling out,

“Hey neighbor!” and waves walking over to her.

Looking to her left, Rae gives him a small smile, “Hiya,”

“What are you doing?” he asks coming to stand next to her.

“Just thinking about planting a flower bed,”

“Oh, yeah, it’s a good time with the weather and all,”

She smiles at him, “Yeah I thought the same thing.”

“I could help, y’know, got a bit of a green thumb.”

“Really?” she asks, because she would have never guessed that about him.

“I used to help my, Nan when I were younger, so it’s no trouble at all.”

She hums for a moment, then says, “Well, if you’re sure.” Because she could use all the help she can get.

–

Looking in the fridge deciding on what to make for dinner, she decides its between making a sandwich or ordering in because she needs to get to the grocery store pretty quick.

A knock on her door makes her jump a little because she was so deep in thought.

When she does open the door she finds, Finn on the other side.

“Hi,” she says easily.

“Hey, Rae, what are you up to?”

“Nothing much really, thinking of heading to the grocery a little later. What’s up with you?”

“Well, I’m actually heading to the shops now to get a few things, which is why I’m here, to ask you if you wanted to come over later, I’m having a barbecue with a few mates.”

“Well,” she figures she has nothing better to do so, “Um yeah, that sounds nice.”

“Great! I’ll wait here while you get your stuff together and we can head out together.”

“Oh, right, yeah I’ll be quick.”

–

“The flowers bloomed so well,” Finn smiled softly at her.

“Yeah they did. I’m sure if it was left up to me it would have been a waste of time and money,” she joked.

“Most likely,” he shrugged teasingly.

She gasps in shock and lightly shoves his shoulder.

“I’m jokin’” he says holding his hands up in mock surrender.

“It’s alright, it’s true,”

–

“It’s bloody freezing out here,” Rae mumbles.

“Aye, supposed to snow tonight,” Finn says as he rushes them to her door.

Once inside her house they put the shopping bags down and Rae takes off her damp coat.

“Thanks, Finn,” she says as they begin to put things away.

It’s kind of odd but also not that he knows where everything goes in her house. Somedays it’s like he practically lives with her, which doesn’t seem as strange as she thought it should be. But they’ve become good neighbors and even better friends over the last couple of months. He never brought up that night at his house and she didn’t either. She figured it was a silent agreement to ignore her ridiculous dream, well, nightmare. Sometimes she still feels a pang in her chest if she suddenly thinks about it or will call him to just to hear his voice to make sure he wasn’t the one involved in the accident she heard about on the radio.

“Rae,”

She shuts the cabinet door and turns to him, “Yeah?”

He looks a little nervous and his cheeks are slightly red and she wonders what has him this way.

“Was-um, when you had that nightmare was it really that bad?”

“Oh,” she says, her heart beats a little faster and her stomach feels like its dropped.

“I don’t mean to bring it up, I’m just curious is all,”

“Yeah, no that-its fine. Um, it was uh, really bad, yeah.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” she says not sure there is anything else to say.

–

A few days go by after that, that she hasn’t seen him but she has talked to him on the phone a few times. But now she’s looking out her window and the snow is coming down hard, and he’s not home yet. It causes a deep unsettling feeling in her stomach and she doesn’t know what to do to calm it.

She tried his mobile earlier just to tell him to be safe on his way back, and just now when she called his work they said he left for the day an hour earlier and it’s only a ten-minute drive home from his work. She knows it’s very likely he might have stopped off somewhere but she’s clueless as to where and why with the weather being so horrible.

All she can really do is sit and wait, and hope that he might call her.

–

An hour more has passed where all she’s done is pace and worry, but finally, finally, she sees his car pulling in. She runs to her door and flings it open but thinks it’s best not to Bridget-Jones it and run out in less than proper clothing. So, she quickly goes to her room to add layers and put on boots and a heavy coat, then hurries back to go and demand he tell her where he was and what took so long.

Only she doesn’t get that far, he’s standing in her living room,

“Rae, why was your door wide open?” he asks.

She’s so fucking angry at him yet so relieved that he’s okay that she doesn’t know whether to punch him or hug him.

In the end she hurries towards him and engulfs him in a tight hug. He hugs back immediately and her chest doesn’t feel as tight anymore and she can feel tears pooling. She feels like she’s being over emotional but she is just happy to know he’s here and he’s safe.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, soothing her with a gentle hand on her back.

She sniffs a little and pulls back and then looks at him with a glare and shoves his shoulder.

“What the hell?” he asks in shock.

“Where were you?” she says crossing her arms, “You should have been home ages ago, and you didn’t answer any of my calls!”

“I—I stayed at work late?” he says not very convincingly.

“That’s a lie because I called them, you left at your normal time.”

He smiles at that and she is confused as to why he is smiling when she is mad at him.

“What?” she asks.

“You were worried about me?”

She scoffs. She was so fucking worried but refuses to acknowledge his comment.

“Rae,” he says softly and moves to stand right in front of her.

“I’m okay, I’m sorry I didn’t call you,” he says and gently pulls her into a hug.

She goes willingly and hugs him tightly letting out a sigh of relief. They hug for a few moments longer until, Finn pulls back some but she keeps her arms firm around him.

“I’m okay,” he says moving his hands to cradle her face.

She gives him a small smile, which makes him sigh, and smooth a thumb over her cheek, “You’re making it very difficult for me not to kiss you right now,” he says his eyes focusing on her lips before looking her in the eyes once more.

“So just kiss me,” she murmurs.

“I had it planned for tomorrow though,” he says.

“What’s tomorrow?”

“Why I was gone so long, I was out getting supplies, I was going to ask you over for dinner tomorrow.”

“Like a date?” she clarifies.

“Yeah, a date.” He confirms.

“Okay, but you could be kissing me now, too,” 

He huffs a little laugh, “You’re something else,” is the last thing he says before pressing his lips to hers.

–

She wakes with a start and immediately reaches out beside her to feel the empty yet warm space, she sits up to turn on her bedside light and is ready to get out of bed, but there’s no need because her worriedness is settled by the soft voice coming through the baby monitor.

“And I knew she really didn’t want me to get run over but just think little one, you might not be here if she hadn’t said that then had a dream about it, eh..”

Rae can’t help but smile as some gurgles echo through the monitor.

“Yeah you’re right, me and your mum would have happened anyway. I knew from the second she told me to fuc—well, you’ll hear the story whey you’re older,” 

Rae’s assumes Grace fell asleep because now all she hears is, Finn softly humming. And when he crawls into bed a few minutes later and snuggles up behind her pulling her close to him, she says,

“Highway to Hell, really, Finn, that’s what you hum to our kid,”

“Seemed fitting,” he says squeezing her closer.

“Uh huh,” she says smoothing a hand over his.

“Night, love.”

“Night.”


End file.
